Naruto tiene la culpa
by Rondas
Summary: Algo ha pasado en Konoha y una batalla campal a surgido en medio de la villa ahora depende de que los amigos de Naruto sean escuchados por tsunade para saber porque ellos dicen que Naruto tiene la culpa. Espero que les haya gustado este sumary.
1. Juicio

**Naruto tiene la culpa**

Hola a todos este es el primer fic que escribo para esta pagina espero que les guste

Capitulo 1: Juicio

Konoha un lugar del cual muchos desconocen su existencia, un lugar, (que como muchos de los que leen esto saben), que sirve como una aldea a la cual todos pueden ir en busca de ayuda siempre que puedan pagar, un lugar donde viven los ninja, esta es una de sus historias.

Desde lo lejos se puede ver una villa, que a primera vista luce pacifica, varios edificios con un estilo de construcción que a primera instancia luce normal, con una vista desde todos lados hacia una montaña con cinco caras esculpidas en ella, desde una calle que de las que se puede ver esto escuchamos un ruido que algunos habían terminado por extrañar.

-¡NARUTOOOO!

Era la vos de muchas personas diferentes que gritaban a la vez un nombre que era conocido por todos en la villa (de una u otra forma).

Nadie sabe que sucede pero desde esa calle se llega a escucha una enorme cantidad de golpes, nombres de técnicas, y gritos que hacen que los que no estén implicados no se atrevan a salir de sus casas ni de sus trabajos. Al menos todos los que no son ANBU y parte de los que sirven como policía normal, estos son los que llegan con un joven de cabello negro y largo quien grita el nombre de una de sus técnicas favoritas cuya traducción seria "atadura de sombras" la cual ocasiona que la sombra del chico se estire y valla en dirección de las personas que han abierto su batalla campal la cual no permitía antes de eso, ver la pelea gracias a que el movimiento era tanto que había creado una nube de humo.

Shikamaru se sorprende al ver a quienes detiene en la pelea.

Sasuke - ¿Kiba?

Kiba - ¿Sakura?

Sakura - ¿Tenten?

Tenten - ¿Neji?

Neji - ¿Choji?

Choji - ¿Quién es este?

Hiashi - ¿Mas importante quien es ESTE?

Hombre desconocido - Diablos

Sasuke Uichiha uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto (su rival) quien estaba apunto de impactar su técnica favorita "Chidori" (mil pájaros) a Kiba quien parecía haber sido detenido en medio de un giro en medio aire pero no en dirección de Sasuke si no en el de Sakura la compañera de equipo de Naruto quien a su ves parecía que iba a golpear a Tenten quien ya tenia su Kunai apunto de golpear el brazo de su compañero de equipo Neji quien estaba apunto de golpear a Choji, el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, quien estaba sosteniendo en sus manos agrandadas al señor Hiashi Hyuga, el líder de su clan quien con una mano se había dirigido hacia Neji y otra a un sujeto extraño que estaba apunto de golpear a Sasuke.

Shikamaru se da cuenta de que cerca de ahí estaban inconcientes Hinata, Ino, Rock Lee, un par de ANBU y un niño que había visto antes Konohamaru, el nieto de Sarutobi (el tercer Hokage).

Shikamaru – Problemático.

Un poco después todos están adentro de un edificio grande que desde afuera muestra el carácter del fuego, es la oficina del Hokage (la Hokage en este caso) de Konoha Tsunade-sama.

Adentro de su oficina se puede ver a una meditativa Tsunade moviendo un poco arriba su cabeza y viendo a los implicados por orden.

Tsunade – Sasuke, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Hiashi, Konohamaru… - Cada ves que uno escuchaba su nombre terminaba de moverse de forma tensa mostrando que estaban nerviosos por lo que podría pasarles después con la Hokage por todo el alboroto que causaron. - …Y por supuesto nuestro amigo misterioso que esta en este momento siendo interrogado por algunos ANBU… - baja su cabeza la cual sube en un movimiento rápido – ¿¡Podrían decirme que fue lo que paso aquí!? – en un momento todos excepto Hinata, Konohamaru, Shino y Shikamaru empezaron a replicar en frente del escritorio de Tsunade.

Yo no tuve la culpa…

No estaba implicado…

Ese idiota estaba…

Es que hace seis días

El clan…

Mi comida fue…

No podía dejar que pasara…

Guau, guau…

Hinata-sama…

El me…

Ante todo no se podía distinguir que era lo que querían decir todos.

Tsunade – ¿¡Podrían hablar uno por uno y mas despacio!?

Ante eso todos los que hablaban hace poco callaron un momento y dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

es que…

Tsunade – Es que ¿que? – con eso todos dicen al unísono.

**¡EL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO ES NARUTO!**

Esto toma un poco desprevenida a la Hokage quien en un momento piensa que es mejor guardarse algo mientras Shizune se acerca a la Hokage.

Shizune – Tsunade-sama desea que valla a buscarlo.

Tsunade- Déjalo así Shizune, primero quiero escuchar lo que me tienen que decir- en eso todos empiezan a tratar de articular palabra pero Tsunade los calla hablando mas rápido que ellos – Y como veo que no puedo entender nada de lo que me dicen tendré que interrogar a uno por uno para saber que fue lo que paso.

Todos se quedan pensativos tratando de saber que era lo que iba a pasar después.

Tsunade – En ves de eso trae a Kakashi-san necesito que me ayude con esto.

Shizune – Hai.

En eso todos ven que Tsunade empieza a ver a todo mundo de forma amenazadora.

Tsunade – Mientras Kakashi llega todos pueden esperar afuera de mi oficina. - En eso todos salen de la oficina para ir directamente hacia el pasillo pero – Excepto tu Sakura-chan – La chica de cabello rosa se queda en la oficina y va hacia la Hokage.

Tsunade – Trae la silla que esta allá y siéntate

Sakura – ¿Me interrogará a mi primero? – decía mientras hacia lo que Tsunade le había mandado.

Tsunade – En efecto, todo este lió va a resultar en tener que pagar reparaciones a las calles y casas por la pelea que han armado todos ustedes.

Sakura – Pero todo es culpa de Naruto no puede acusarnos por ello. – dice Sakura algo sobresaltada

Tsunade – Por lo que he leído… Naruto no golpeo las paredes de un negocio de metal como si fuera un torbellino, no golpeo el piso con tanta fuerza que la cuarteadora llego hasta otras dos calles, no hizo un Chidori que paso por diez calles destrozando así varias paredes, no golpeo con una técnica de puño suave a dos ANBU que han tenido que ser hospitalizados por daños en sus órganos vitales, no fue él quien con dos enormes brazos saco despedidos a otros dos que no parecían tener relación con el incidente, no dejo unas pequeñas bombas de olor que sacaron a varias personas de sus trabajos y no fue él el que gracias a cierta condición de poder estar en la enfermería robo información de Hinata y de Naruto.

Sakura- Es que… eso… yo tal ves…

Tsunade - ¿Bien?

Sakura empieza a reírse de la preocupación que le da estar frente a todo lo que Tsunade le dice pero en eso tocan la puerta del despacho.

Tsunade – Pase…

Shizune – Tsunade he traído a Kakashi-san como lo pidió.

Tsunade – Gracias Shizune, hola Kakashi…

Kakashi – Tsunade-sama ¿Qué ocurre?

Tsunade – Bueno Kakashi necesito que me hagas un favor, Sakura y el otro grupo que viste haya afuera han armado todo un alboroto y quiero saber que fue lo que paso exactamente…

Kakashi - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Tsunade – Que quiero que uses tu hipnosis con ellos para que sepa que paso exactamente.

Kakashi – No creo que sea necesario.

Tsunade – Al final te diré porque lo creo necesario.

Sakura – No en serio que no es necesario ¿por que tendría que hipnotizarme?

Tsunade – Porque han pasado cosas desde hace seis días y si estas implicada o alguno de ellos esta implicado en algo con ello no creo que me digan la verdad por las buenas así que mejor optamos por esto antes de que empiece la otra forma de interrogar de Konoha¿Esa te parece una razón valida?

Sakura – He… Claro…

Bien ahí esta la primera parte espero que les guste estaré esperando si es que hay reviews y tratare de actualizar tan pronto como sea la historia.


	2. Sakura declara 1

Hola de nuevo, aquí sigo escribiendo la historia, por cierto _Kisame Hoshigaki_, no desesperes que apenas ha empezado y ya quieres saber dos cosas que no se resolverán sino hasta un poco mas adelante.

**Capitulo 2: Sakura declara (Parte uno)**

Sakura – No en serio que no es necesario ¿por que tendría que hipnotizarme?

Tsunade – Porque han pasado cosas desde hace seis días y si estas implicada, o alguno de ellos esta implicado en algo con ello, no creo que me digan la verdad por las buenas, así que mejor optamos por esto antes de que empiece la otra forma de interrogar de Konoha, ¿Esa te parece una razón valida?

Sakura – He… Claro…

Kakashi – Así que ya esta decidido.

En ese momento Kakashi usa su habilidad de hipnosis (Ojo hipnótico) para empezar a adormilarla.

Kakashi – Estas volviendo en el tiempo, antes de hoy, antes de ayer, justo seis días antes hoy, dime Sakura… ¿Recuerdas lo que esta pasando?

Sakura – Si…

Kakashi - ¿Puedes decírnoslo?

Sakura – Si…

Kakashi – En ese caso dinos todo desde tu comienzo de ese día.

Sakura – Estoy en mi habitación, acabo de despertar…

**Flash Back:**

Es un día como cualquier otro mi madre me llama para que me apresure porque ya le había avisado acerca del trabajo que iba a tener en el hospital por el cual no podía ayudarle, lo anterior no era tan grave como se lo hice parecer a mi madre pero era para librarme de las labores domesticas. No tardo en vestirme e ir directamente al hospital de Konoha, la verdad, es que sabía que no me iba a tardar mucho ahí, así que tomo la dirección más directa al hospital para evitar toparme con Naruto o Sasuke y así acabar antes para disfrutar del resto del día. Pero en mi viaje me encuentro con Hinata, ella no esta caminando, esta sentada recargando su cuerpo en una pared, parece triste.

"Hola Hinata-chan" le digo para ver como me responde y si puede hablar de lo que le pasa.

"Sakura-chan" es lo único que responde con un tono de sorpresa párese ser que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí, esto me dice que es seguro preguntarle que pasa.

Sakura – ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Ocurre algo?

Hinata – He, no, no pasa nada.

Sakura – Es que no es común verte así, bueno, así de triste.

Hinata – No, pasa nada Sakura-chan. Es solo que…

Sakura - ¿Es solo que?

Hinata esta agachando la cabeza, parece que esta dudando en preguntarme lo que quiere preguntar, no se por que, pero eso me da mas curiosidad y no me permite siquiera dudar si será prudente presionarla.

Sakura – Vamos, puedes confiar en mi, ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene así?

Hinata – Es que… Bueno veras… tu… eres compañera de Naruto y bueno… me preguntaba si… esto… tal ves…

Esto hace que empiece a desesperarme, se que Hinata es una chica tímida pero no entiendo a que quiere llegar con todo lo que hace.

Sakura – ¡Hinata-chan! Por favor ve a donde quieres llegar.

Hinata – Bueno… me preguntaba si habían llegado a ser pareja…

Sakura - ¿Quién?

Hinata – Naruto-kun y tú…

Sakura – No, es testarudo en preguntar a veces, pero nunca hemos llegado a ser pareja… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hinata – Por nada.

Por nada es lo que me dijo, se que tiene que ser por algo, llega la pregunta a mi cabeza, "¿Por qué puede ser? ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan callada en cuanto se habla de Naruto?", ahí entiendo, a veces se le veía observando nada mas a Naruto, ahora lo entiendo y no puedo callarlo.

Sakura – No me digas que te gusta Naruto.

Hinata – A bueno… este…

Hinata empieza a ponerse realmente roja, de no ser por que ya se la repuesta podría pensar en que necesita estar en cama con un termómetro… ¡Cama! ¡Termómetro! Se me olvido que tengo que ir a trabajar al hospital y ya se me hizo tarde.

Hinata – Sakura-chan, no se lo digas a nad…

Sakura – Lo siento Hinata-chan pero debo de ir al hospital que se me hizo tarde, nos vemos luego.

Hinata – Claro Sakura-chan.

Tal ves necesite hablar de esto un poco mas conmigo pero se me hace tarde y se que no debo dejar esperando a nadie, ahora recuerdo que también quería llegar temprano hoy porque Ino y yo íbamos a empezar con una investigación sobre una posible forma de permitir que el limite de divisiones de las células sea mayor para retrasar el envejecimiento.

Al llegar al hospital me percato de que he llegado con media hora de retrazo, voy rápidamente a la sala de análisis esperando que no este Ino, que se le haya hecho tarde también, pero al entrar veo que ahí esta.

Ino – Ha Sakura, te demoraste un poco.

Sakura – Buenos días Ino.

Ino – Sakura ¿te sientes bien? te veo un poco agitada.

Sakura – No es nada ¿En que íbamos?

Parece ser que a nadie le ha importado que llegara tan tarde, mas bien, que nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero no importa es mejor que me siente y empiece a trabajar.

El resto del día en el hospital es normal a excepción de que parece que Ino ha encontrado algo pero no me lo quiere decir, es posible que haya sido un avance, es posible que haya fallado en algo y no quiere decirlo, lo mas probable es que sea lo segundo Tsunade-Sama nos llama para ayudar a un par de pacientes a lo cual vamos no es la gran cosa solo un problema de intoxicación, con el que yo tengo que atender nada grave solo mi jutsu medico es necesario para poder curarlo.

Al salir del hospital voy con Ino hacia el puesto de comida al que frecuentamos para comer tomamos algunos aperitivos y empezamos a comentar lo que ha pasado.

Ino - ¡Hey Sakura! ¿Haz tenido un avance en la investigación?

Sakura – Solo un par de respuestas similares con los antioxidantes pero de ahí en fuera nada mas.

Ino – ho

Sakura – Ahora que lo pienso, oye Ino…

Ino - ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura – ¿Tu… que piensas acerca de Hinata?

Ino – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sakura – Nada más

Ino – Bueno lo poco que he podido ver de ella es que es muy tímida y que se preocupa mas por los demás que por si misma… Creo que afuera de eso no se mucho, no es alguien que deje que otros la lleguen a conocer.

Sakura – Entiendo.

Ino - ¿Qué pasa, acaso has tenido algún problema con ella?

Sakura – No, lo que sucede es que entes de llegar al hospital me la encontré y estaba un poco triste por lo que me preocupe un poco y quería saber si podía ayudarle

Ino – Ya veo… Hey por que no vamos a verla y le preguntamos como le podríamos ayudar.

Sakura – Creo que será lo mejor.

"Tal ves… Ino sepa mas de esto que yo"

Ino – ¿Vamos ya Sakura?

Sakura – Hai.

Al acabar nuestra conversación pagamos la cuenta y vamos en busca de Hinata lo que no es difícil para encontrarla solo hay que ir a donde la había visto en la mañana, supongo que estaba esperando a que regresara para ayudarle, o para algo mas…

Sakura e Ino – Hinata-chan

Hinata – Buenas tardes, Hinata-chan… Ino-chan.

"No parece que le agrade mucho la idea de que alguien mas se entere de esto"

Ino – Parece ser que no te agrada verme.

Hinata – humm… No es eso.

Sakura – Creo que lo que me querías decir antes de que fuera al hospital era que no lo dijera a nadie… Bien, Ino es nadie.

Ino - ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE FRENTUDA?!

Hinata – Por favor, no peleen. Es que… humm no creí que fueras a decir nada.

Sakura – De hecho no le he dicho nada a Ino para que tú le pudieras decir.

"Parece que le asusta la idea"

Ino - ¿Decirme que Sakura? ¿Hinata-chan?

Hinata – Bueno, este… lo que pasa… no me atrevo a decirlo.

"Este rodeo es mas desesperante para Ino"

Ino – ¡¿Vengo a ver como puedo ayudarte y me sales con eso?!

Sakura – Como veo que Hinata-chan no se atreve a decirlo tendré que hacerlo yo.

Ino – ¡Pues ya empieza que hacen mucho rodeo para todo esto!

Sakura – Lo que pasa es que a Hinata-chan le gusta Naruto pero como lo ves por lo tímida que es no se atreve a decírselo, por lo que parece no se atreve a decírselo a nadie.

"Creo que esto le esta causando una especie de shock a Ino, no esta diciendo nada, parece ser que no se esperaba algo como esto, ahora que lo pienso, esto pudo no ser tan buena idea, posiblemente iría a contarlo en la florería, tal ves fui muy impulsiva a pedirle ayuda, tal ves me estoy volviendo tan impulsiva como Naruto"

Hinata – He… ¿Ino-chan estas bien?

Ino – Si, solo que me tomaron por sorpresa. Esperaba que fuera algo sobre tu primo o incluso Kiba o Sasuke, pero no Naruto…

Sakura – ¿Y bien?

Ino – No se, ¿estas segura que te gusta? Digo, Naruto es un atarantado y usualmente no se da cuenta de cosas importantes…

Hinata - ¡Naruto-kun no es ningún tonto! Tal ves no sea perfecto y tenga sus defectos pero él…

"Es un poco sorprendente ver a hinata ver defender así a Naruto-kun, tal ves… hasta lo ame"

Sakura – Hinata-chan, no creo ser la mejor para decirte esto pero si te gusta tanto… no deberías de decirle como te sientes, digo, no de forma impulsiva sino como, tal ves un día que tengan una misión juntos o algo así…

Ino – No le hagas caso a Sakura-chan creo que lo mejor seria que te ayudemos a tener una sita con Naruto y que ahí le digas lo que sientes.

Hinata – No se…

Sakura –Vamos Hinata-chan por primera ves se le ocurrió una buena idea a Ino-chan, además, ¿Que podría salir mal?…

Hinata – Creo que… esta bien.

Sakura e Ino – Genial, te aseguramos que no te vas a arrepentir.

Hinata – Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, Ino-chan.

Sakura – Aun no nos lo agradezcas, todavía falta…

Ino – …Encontrar a Naruto para arreglar tu cita.

Sakura – Ahora ve a tu casa luego te vemos ahí para que te digamos cuando y los detalles.

"Además así no nos tendrás que esperar por horas para que podamos hablar"

Así Hinata va hacia su casa mientras Ino y yo buscamos a Naruto por todos lados. Esto es difícil no esta en su departamento por lo que vamos al campo de entrenamiento donde usualmente va, pero no hay nadie, tal ves en el ramen de Ichiharu pero no esta.

Sakura e Ino – Buenas tardes.

Ichiharu – Bienvenidas, ¿Desean algo?

Sakura – No gracias, lo que sucede es que estamos buscando a Naruto-kun.

Ino – No lo habrá visto, de casualidad.

Ichiharu – Ahora que lo dicen me pareció verlo pero un poco apurado, pero no estoy seguro, la verdad hubiera sido común que hace unas cuantas horas hubiera venido a comer pero como ven no ha venido.

Sakura – Gracias.

Ino - ¿Sabe para donde se fue?

Ichiharu – No lo siento pero llevaba mucha prisa como para dejarme ver para donde iba.

Ino – Gracias.

Esto es inútil no se que pueda hacer y le prometimos a Hinata que le conseguiríamos una cita con Naruto, pero no lo podemos encontrar por los lados en los que usualmente anda, pero si no lo encontramos Hinata podría pensar que no la quiere y no me gustaría pensar en como podría reaccionar, hay que encontrarlo.

Ino – ¿Sabes?

Sakura - ¿Qué ocurre?

Ino – Hay otros dos lugares que frecuenta.

Sakura - ¿Y esos son?

Ino – La oficina de Tsunade-sama

Sakura – No creo que este ahí por mucho tiempo, Tsunade-sama lo habría echado de ahí en cinco minutos.

Ino – Y queda el hospital.

Sakura - ¿Nani? (¿Qué?)

Ino – Pues después de cada misión siempre que hay alguna pelea regresa con el cuerpo lleno de golpes y alguna contusión o hueso roto, podría ser que le agarro cariño al hospital…

Sakura – Eso suena estúpido, pero será mejor revisarlo.

Así vamos al hospital a ver si podríamos encontrar a Naruto y es sorprendente, aun cuando no esta en el hospital parece que va de haber salido de ahí, es la oportunidad perfecta para verlo pero cuando estamos enfrente de él pareciera que no nos nota, es posible que estuviera pensando en algo como comer.

Sakura – ¡Naruto!

Naruto – Humm. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ino – Que bueno que te encontramos te hemos estado buscando por toda la villa. Pero parecía que habías desaparecido.

Naruto – ¿Y para que me buscaban?

Sakura - ¿Naruto pasa algo?

Naruto – No, nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sakura - ¿Bueno es que…

Ino – Deja eso para después, Naruto venimos a pedirte algo.

Naruto - ¿Qué cosa?

Ino – Veras tenemos una amiga a la cual le gustas pero es demasiado tímida como para decírtelo así que decidimos Sakura y yo ver si quisieras tener una cita con ella.

Sakura – Ino, no tenías que ser tan específica.

Ino – Sakura deja que hable.

Naruto – La respuesta es no.

Ino y Sakura - ¿Qué?

Naruto – No voy tengo otras cosas que hacer, además, capas que su amiga es gorda y llena de acne.

"Se esta marchando"

Sakura – ¿Y si esa persona es Hyuga Hinata?

"Paro, tal ves… a el también le guste"

Naruto – ¿Dices que le gusto a Hinata?

Sakura – Si

Ino – Ahora eres tu quien se ha pasado de especifica.

Naruto – humm… Creo que voy

"No parece muy emocionado, algo anda mal"

Ino – Perfecto tal ves será mejor que vayan a Ichiharu mañana, como a medio día para que la cita no sea tan formal.

Naruto – He…

Sakura – ¿Pasa algo?

Naruto – No, solo que realmente tengo algo que hacer.

"Ahora si no tengo problemas en que se valla, al menos le ha dado una oportunidad a Hinata-chan"

Ino – Tal ves este nervioso.

Sakura – No se había algo raro en él.

Ino – Con él no todos los días recibe la noticia de que va a tener una cita con alguien como Hinata-chan.

Sakura – supongo que tienes razón.

Ino – ¿Ya vamos?

Sakura - ¿Nani?

Ino – Con Hinata-chan para decirle que le hemos conseguido una sita con ella.

Sakura – Hai.

Es algo impulsivo lo que acabamos de hacer pero creo que valdrá la pena, no tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de los Hyuga y vamos que hinata esta en la puerta de su casa esperándonos, es obvio que ha estado esperando a ver que es lo que ha resultado de la cita que le arreglamos con Naruto.

Hinata – Buenas tardes.

Sakura e Ino – Buenas tardes Hinata-chan.

Hinata – hummm… como les fue con… con… Naruto-kun.

Ino – Je, te vera en el Ramen de Ichiharu mañana a medio día.

Hinata – ¿Enserio?

Sakura – Así es.

Hinata – ¿No hubo ningún problema? Digo ¿Se sorprenderá de verme?

Sakura – En lo mas mínimo, de hecho se rehusó a ir a la cita hasta que le comentamos que fuiste tu quien iría a verlo.

Hinata – En… ¿Enserio?

Ino – Claro.

Hinata – Gracias.

"Nunca creí que pudiera abrasar tan fuerte, supongo que ha estado esperando por una oportunidad como esta por mucho tiempo"

Ino – Hinata… esta bien, solo… deja que podamos respirar…

Hinata – Lo siento.

Sakura – No… importa. Te vemos mañana a ver como va tu cita.

Hinata – Hai, hasta mañana

Sakura e Ino – Hasta mañana.

"Por fin parece ser que va a entrar a su casa, en verdad se le ve que esta alegre ojala Naruto no lo estropee mañana"

Poco después Ino y yo estamos en camino a nuestras casas no estamos para seguir hablando supongo que ella también se esta felicitando por un trabajo bien echo.

Sakura – Bien ya llegamos a mi casa, ¿Quieres pasar?

Ino – No gracias. Prefiero regresar a mi casa que de seguro ya se preguntan que hago afuera tan tarde si no tengo ninguna misión.

Sakura – Ya veo, bueno hasta mañana Ino-chan

Ino – Hasta mañana Sakura-chan.

Ha sido un día atareado y será mejor descansar para llegar a ver mañana como le va a Hinata, en lo que subo las escaleras saludo a mi madre y voy a mi cama, veo las fotos que hay del equipo y me fijo en la que esta Naruto, esto me hace pensar que es posible que haga buena pareja con Hinata. Creo que… eso seria algo muy bueno de ver…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Kakashi – Tsunade-sama esta segura que quiere seguir escuchando esto, mas bien parece una historia de chicas enamoradas y no indica nada del problema.

Shizune – Creo que Kakashi-san tiene razón Tsunade-sama.

En estos momentos Tsunade empieza a moverse un poco como algo divertida antes de poner sus manos en frente de su cara para empezar a hablar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsunade – Pues por lo que he escuchado, tengo una vaga idea de que es lo que ha podido pasar pero no quiero sacar una conclusión apresurada así que, por favor continua Kakashi-san.

Kakashi – Esta bien.

Bueno espero que les aya agradado esta parte y quería acabarla hasta el ultimo día pero ya me he tardado bastante tiempo así que mejor les doy una primera parte para que la lean por favor opinen y tratare de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible la historia. (Mas pronto que la ultima ves… espero)


End file.
